The Show Must Go On
by InkBox
Summary: Quelques mois avant sa mort, Freddie Mercury croise la route du Docteur (11th) et d'une enfant que ce dernier a prise sous son aile. Ensemble, ils vont tenter de défier d'étranges ombres qui semblent pouvoir refléter nos peurs les plus secrètes ...


**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

_"Now I got mortgages on homes_  
_ I got stiffness in my bones_  
_ Ain't no beauty queens in this locality. (I tell ya!)_  
_ Oh, but I still get my pleasure_  
_ Still got my greatest treasure."_

**_Fat Bottomed Girls._**

* * *

Big Ben sonnait dix heures au loin alors qu'il s'asseyait avec difficulté sur son canapé en cuir rouge flamboyant et saisit le Times d'un geste fébrile. Il tremblait plus que d'habitude ces dernières semaines et cela n'est passé inaperçu aux yeux de personne, que ce soit les autres membres de Queen, son assistant ou ses amis proches. Freddie se frotta les yeux et soupira lourdement en sentant la peau de son visage à la fois grasse et extrêmement sèche. Encore pire que quand il était ado. Non seulement cette saloperie de VIH se chargeait de le tuer à petit feu et à alimenter le moulin de ses détracteurs (plus que ravis de l'attaquer sous l'angle de "son absence catastrophique de moralité") il fallait que ça soit criant. Autant se balader avec un T-Shirt "J'ai le Sida" à Trafalgar Square à l'heure de pointe.

Même lire devenait difficile maintenant et la colère n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Freddie se leva en grimaçant et se prépara à appeler Peter avant de se rappeler qu'il était parti chez Harrod's chercher du thé. Rien ne serait aussi bon que le thé indien de son enfance mais il devait reconnaître que le thé anglais n'avait rien d'horrible. Deux de ses chats, Delilah et Asa, se frottèrent dans ses jambes et il les caressa un long moment, le sourire aux lèvres.

La porte d'entrée du 1, Place Logan claqua et son assistant personnel et proche ami Peter Freestone apparut dans le couloir les bras chargés de provisions. En sifflotant piètrement Fat Bottomed Girls, il rangea tout ceci dans les différents placards de la cuisine avant de faire du thé avec une bouilloire et non au micro-ondes comme Freddie le pensait il y a encore quelques années (horreur). Le chanteur de Queen le suivit et attendit que le tout infuse et en but une gorgée, croisant son reflet dans le liquide.

_Ah, elle est belle la star de rock_, maugréa-t-il pour lui-même. _Il faut que je reprenne du poil de la bête. Pour les gars, pour Peter,pour ma famille, pour moi. Je peux pas me permettre d'être un boulet ni un "cas" bon à torcher le cul des mecs du Sun._

Quelque chose attira l'attention de Freddie Mercury, une sorte d'ombre, mais il ne se focalisa pas dessus, pensant que c'était un simple reflet du soleil timide. Après quelques autres coups d'oeil en direction de son ami, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : une ombre suivait Peter. Il se frotta une nouvelle fois les yeux et il crut l'espace d'un instant que cette chose lui souriait. Puis autre chose le frappa :

L'horloge indiquait dix heures neuf depuis déjà un bon moment. Et les rues alentour semblaient désertes, sans même un éclat de voix ou un bruit de klaxon, ce qui est de l'ordre du miracle dans la capitale anglaise. Peter cessa tout mouvement sans prévenir : Freddie eut beau agiter la main dans tous les sens devant son visage, rien n'y fit. L'ombre se contenta d'onduler comme pour le narguer et se faufila par la fenêtre, au grand dam de la rockstar.

Paniqué à l'idée de perdre de vue le monstre qui venait de rendre son ami tétanisé et muet et peut-être de stopper le temps, il saisit son blouson de cuir et courut dans le couloir pour arriver sur la Place Logan, les poumons déjà en feu. Aucun signe de l'ombre. Si ! Au coin de la rue ! Avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, Freddie Mercury la poursuivit jusqu'à devoir stopper pour reprendre ses forces. Sa tête lui tournait, une nausée lui montait à la gorge et ses tympans bourdonnaient : il allait tomber dans les pommes.

Il décida de s'asseoir à même le sol pour ne pas risquer de blessures et respira lentement mais rien à faire : l'inconscience n'allait pas tarder à prendre le dessus sur lui. Merde ! Il n'allait jamais pouvoir retrouver le le le ... truc qui avait provoqué cette pagaille !

La dernière chose que perçut Freddie avant de s'évanouir fut une grande boîte bleue et un bruit inconnu à ses oreilles de musicien. Puis des mots qui le réconfortèrent :

"Je suis le Docteur."

* * *

_Bonsoir les gens. Sachez que j'ai eu cette idée de fanfiction en me battant pour manger des pâtes en regardant Urgences et donc ... j'ai pas vraiment planifié les choses donc ça risque d'être simple comme histoire. J'aime beaucoup Queen et Freddie Mercury donc je me suis dit qu'il aurait fait un bon duo avec le Docteur; et je vais coupler ça avec une autre idée de fanfic' Doctor Who que je couve depuis déjà un moment. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups._

_Je ne suis pas une pro en biographie de Mercury donc il y a une grande place laissée à l'improvisation, je vous préviens._


End file.
